Horton family
The Horton family is a fictional family on the NBC daytime soap opera Days of our Lives. Family Members: First Generation: *William Horton I (deceased) Second Generation: *Thomas "Tom" Horton Sr. (deceased) Third Generation: *Thomas "Tommy" Horton Jr. *Adelaide "Addie" Horton (deceased) *Michael "Mickey" Horton I (deceased) *William "Bill" Horton II *Marie Horton Fourth Generation: *Sandy Horton *'Julie Olson' *Steven Olson *'Hope Williams' *Melissa Horton *Janice Barnes (deceased) *Sarah Horton *Michael "Mike" Horton II *'Jennifer Horton' *Lucas Horton *Jessica Blake Fifth Generation: *David Banning (deceased) *Robert Anderson Jr. (deceased) *Spencer Olson *Shawn-Douglas "Shawn" Brady *Beauregard "Zack" Brady II (deceased) *'Ciara Brady' *Nathan Horton *Jeremy Horton *Abigail "Abby" Deveraux *'Jack "J.J." Deveraux Jr.' *'William "Will" Horton III' *Alice "Allie" Horton *Nicholas "Nick" Fallon (deceased) Sixth Generation: *Scott "Scotty" Banning II *'Elijah "Eli" Grant' *'Claire Brady' *Thomas DiMera *Charlotte DiMera *'Arianna Horton' Seventh Generation: *David Grant (deceased) Family Tree: William Horton (deceased) * m. Adelaide Horton 18??-19?? (deceased) ** c. Tom Horton (born 1910, died 1994) *** m. Alice Grayson 1930-1991 (died 2010) **** c. Tommy Horton (born 1931) ***** m. Kitty Horton 1952-1966 (died 1969) ****** c. Sandy Horton (born 1953) **** c. Addie Horton (born 1931, died 1974) ***** m. Ben Olson 1949-1971 (died 1971) ****** c. Julie Olson ******* a. David Martin (died 1967) ******** c. David Banning (born 1968, died 2017) {given up for adoption} ********* a. Brooke Hamilton (died 1980) ********** c. Unnamed child (died 1976) ********* m. Trish Clayton 1977-1978 ********** c. Scotty Banning (born 1977) ********* m. Renée DuMonde 1982-1983 (died 1983) ********** c. Unnamed child (died 1983) ********* a. Valerie Grant ********** c. Eli Grant *********** a. Lani Price ************ c. David Grant (born 2018, died 2018) ******* m. Scott Banning 1969-1973 (died 1973) ******* m. Bob Anderson 1974-1976 (died 1980) ******** c. Robert Anderson (died 1975) ******* m. Doug Williams 1976-1979 ******* m. Doug Williams 1981-1986 ******* m. Doug Williams 1994- ****** c. Steven Olson ******* a. Ginny Stanhope ******** c. Spencer Olson ***** m. Doug Williams 1972-1974 ****** c. Hope Williams (born 1974) ******* m. Larry Welch 1984-1985 (died 2003) ******* m. Bo Brady 1985-1995 (died 2015) ******** c. Unnamed child (died 1986) ******** c. Shawn-Douglas Brady (born 1987) ********* a. Belle Black ********** c. Claire Brady (born 2005) ********* m. Mimi Lockhart 2006-2007 ********** c. Unnamed child (died 2006) ********* s. Belle Black ********** c. Unnamed child (died 2006) ********* m. Belle Black 2007- ******* m. John Black 1999-2012 ******* m. Bo Brady 2000-2012 (died 2015) ******** c. Zack Brady (born 2000, died 2006) {switched at birth} ******** c. Ciara Brady (born 2006) ******* m. Bo Brady 2012-2014 (died 2015) ******* m. Aiden Jennings 2015-2016 ******* m. Rafe Hernandez 2018-2019 **** c. Mickey Horton (born 1932, died 2010) ***** m. Laura Spencer 1967-1974 ***** m. Maggie Simmons 1974 ***** m. Maggie Simmons 1975-1983 ****** c. Melissa Horton (born 1971) {adopted} ******* m. Pete Jannings 1986-1987 ******* a. Unnamed man ******** c. Nathan Horton (born 1996) ****** c. Sarah Horton (born 1981) {adopted} ******* m. Rex Brady 2019- ***** m. Maggie Simmons 1986-2010 ***** m. Bonnie Lockhart 2004 **** c. Bill Horton (born 1940) ***** r. Laura Spencer ****** c. Mike Horton (born 1968) ******* m. Margo Anderman 1978-1980 (died 1980) ******* a. Robin Jacobs ******** c. Jeremy Horton (born 1987) ***** m. Laura Spencer 1975-1980 ****** c. Jennifer Horton (born 1976) ******* m. Lawrence Alamain 1990-1991 (died 2009) ******* m. Jack Deveraux 1991-1993 ******** c. Abby Deveraux (born 1992) ********* a. Chad DiMera ********** c. Thomas DiMera (born 2015) ********* m. Chad DiMera 2016-2017 ********* m. Dario Hernandez 2017 ********* m. Chad DiMera 2017-2018 ********** c. Charlotte DiMera (born 2018) ********* m. Stefan DiMera 2018 ********* m. Chad DiMera 2019- ******* m. Peter Blake 1995-1996 ******* m. Jack Deveraux 2003-2011 ******** c. J.J. Deveraux (born 2004) ******* m. Frankie Brady 2006 ***** a. Kate Roberts ****** c. Lucas Horton ******* a. Sami Brady ******** c. Will Horton (born 1995) ********* a. Gabi Hernandez ********** c. Arianna Horton (born 2012) ********* m. Sonny Kiriakis 2014-2018 ********* m. Sonny Kiriakis 2019- ******* m. Nicole Walker 1999-2002 (died 2018) ******* m. Carrie Brady 2006 ******* m. Sami Brady 2007 ******** c. Allie Horton (born 2007) ******* m. Chloe Lane 2009 **** c. Marie Horton (born 1942) ***** m. Craig Merritt 1966 ****** c. Unnamed child (died 1966) ***** a. Alex Marshall ****** c. Jessica Blake {given up for adoption} ******* m. Joshua Fallon ******** c. Nick Fallon (died 2014) ********* m. Cassandra Arvin 2007 ********* m. Gabi Hernandez 2013 ***** m. Neil Curtis 1983 *** m. Alice Grayson 1991-1994 (died 2010) Category:Fictional families